


Putt-Putt

by Skwibbiblee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, M/M, i just wanted to tag them not put their birthdates like damn chill, so much historical shit and dates, tagging the kids is like searching a wikipedia for straight facts, we get it they're old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: It's Philip's birthday~! Friends and friends of friends are invited to help him celebrate. After all, you only turn eight once.





	Putt-Putt

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people seem to forget Mulligan, Jefferson ( this poor man lost like all of them within the first year of their life, so i took pity and let Lucy live much longer than she actually did), Laf, Peggy, Angelica, and even Laurens had kids.
> 
> As much as I wanted Madison to have a kid, all I found was his step-son, and that wasn't as easy to implement as the actual kids the founding fathers and friends had. So he's the babysitter instead.
> 
> I might keep going with this au if I gather more of an idea of what to do with it. I just want them to have kids and be happy.

" I'm going to beat your ass with this putt-putt golf bullshit."

Alexander held his gut as he basically cried in laughter, long hair falling in his face after coming undone from the movement.

John was howling in laughter.

James was face palming.

" You guys, we came here for the kids, at least TRY to be serious adults, and stop threatening each other with plastic golf clubs."

" It's actually not me who said it this time," Alexander laughed out.

Philip covered his face with his hands.

Theodosia jr shrugged and putted her ball toward the hole, having it go in with ease, turning to face her dad, face lighting up in glee.

Aaron beamed.

Philip tried again and launched the ball into the water.

" Dammit!"

Alex stopped laughing.

" Philip James Hamilton! Language!"

Philip covered his mouth, looking at his dad.

" Sorry, Papa."

Thomas raised a brow.

" Quite a mouth you've got on that one."

" Like your kids are any better."

" My girls are absolute angels, ya prick."

" And your boys?"

" Oh, you shut your whore mouth about my sons!"

" I'm just sayin'-" 

" You finish that sentence and I will end you, Hamilton."

John rolled his eyes, looking at Frances, who was playing by herself. He frowned a bit and walked over, kneeling down by her, brushing her hair aside. 

" Baby girl?"

" Yes, daddy?"

" Why are you playing by yourself?"

" Pip and Theo left me behind, so i'm trying to get holes in one and catch up."

John blinked.

" Yo, Alex, Burr! Your kids left my girl all by her lonesome."

Aaron blinked.

" They did?"

" Does she play like you? Because, if so, I understand why Pip left her, ya turtle," Thomas teased.

Frances began tearing up and he immediately regretted everything.

" sHIT-"

John was on him in an instant, beating on him with the plastic golf club.

" My daughter is the best turtle in this entire world, and I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU EAT THAT GOLF BALL FOR MAKING HER CRY, YOU MAC AND CHEESE MOTHERFUCKER!"

" jAMES, GET THIS SOUTH CAROLINIAN OFF ME!"

James was on the scene in an instant, but not to help Thomas. Nah, he was there to help Frances get her ball into the hole and move on. " There ya go. See, all better?"

" JAMES?!"

" You deserve this."

" Well, yeah, but still! I've been betrayed by my own best friend," Jefferson whined.

Alexander just watched the scene unfold, looking at his phone. Eliza was inside setting up the party and watching their little ones. He smiled lovingly at his phone and jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder.He turned and saw Mulligan holding a golf club, accompanied by his own little boy.

Alex lit up and hugged the big man.

" You made it!"

" I had a last minute appointment, but, yeah, I made it," Hercules said proudly.

It was then Mulligan became aware of the scene at hand.

" Yo, John, stop stuffing Thomas with golf balls!"

The kids were playing and ignoring their parents again at this point, William joining Philip, despite being about two years older than him, and three older than Theo.

Frances saw her friend and approached them again, carrying her stuff.

" Will!"

" Frances!"

" Sorry for leaving you behind," Theodosia apologized.

" It's alright, at least you didn't call me a turtle."

" Who did that?! Was it Pip?" 

Theodosia rounded on the freckled kid and he shrunk, mouth hanging open. 

" It wasn't me!"

William laughed.

" Leave it to little Pip here to cause trouble."

" But I didn't do anything!"

There was laughter and all the kids turned to face the new couple of people who had arrived, eyes lighting up at the sight of a familiar head of curls and an accent.

" Georges!"

" Mon ami!"

The group hugged the french boy.

" You get bigger each time we see you," Philip said matter-o-factly.

" It's called growing, little one."

" I am not little, you're just a giant!"

Alexander caught sight of the exchange and smiled softly, turning to talk with Lafayette.

" I'm glad you could make it."

" Your son only turns eight once, mon ami. I heard from Mon Oisillon that you have a surprise pour votre fils?"

" Beyond the golfing, yeah."

" Of course, if it was I, there'd be a more, 'ow you say, théâtral aspect."

" Théâtral? Laf, I'm not sure I understand?"

" En temps opportun."

"Quelle?"

" I'm not spoiling it."

Alexander just looked puzzled but shook it off.

" I'm glad you could bring Georges. Philip adores him."

" Oh?"

" They're best friends."

Lafayette smiled and blinked as tiny thudding footsteps were heard, fast approaching.

" Papa, papa, you guys stopped playing with us!"

Alexander looked over at his six year old daughter, smiling warmly as he walked over and scooped her up, her tiny curls bouncing lightly.

" Sorry, love, daddy was busy. Do you remember which hole we were on?"

" No, we need to restart all over."

" Is that so?"

" Yes, Pipper pop demands it."

" Does he," Alexander asked, looking amused.

" Yeah."

He looked over where John and Jefferson were glaring at each other, but shaking hands, James was talking with Dolley, and where Mulligan was chucking the golf balls into the water to attempt to clean them.

 

" I'm sure we can arrange that, but, first, let's eat, yeah?"

She beamed up at him toothily and Alexander felt his heart soar. He loved his kids.

" Okay, Papa."

" Philip, let's head inside and do presents and pizza, and then we can come back outside and play another round," he called out.

" Okay, pop!"

Philip turned to his friends, grinning. 

" C'mon, c'mon, we have pizza to eat," Philip exclaimed before grabbing his father's shirt and tugging him inside.

Frances and Georges rolled their eyes but smiled none-the-less as they followed the excited boy. They were more like cousins than friends to this boy, but it was still nice to be here.

\------

" And this one is from your aunt Angelica and your cousin Philip," Eliza said happily, handing her son the present to open.

Philip connected eyes with his cousin, the one he shared a name with and he blinked. It always confused him how he and his cousin could have the exact same name, well, not the exact same name, but it was really similar, even spelt the same and everything.

He opened it and inside was a train set.

He squealed in joy and his cousin rolled his eyes, but Philip didn't care.

William gawked at the trainset.

" Wowza, good job with that neato train set, Pip."

" Yeah, I'm so jealous," Theo agreed.

Alexander looked at Aaron and watched him blush, smirking.

Aaron straightened up when Theo looked at him in wonder.

" Papa, can I have one, too?"

" You can play with mine," Philip said in reply, and she grinned and abandoned the question.

The rest of the gift exchange went similarly, the kids expressing admiration for the gifts, and Pip saying they could play with them after the party. He liked sharing, just not with his own family.  
\-----

" Nyoom," Philip said as he squatted and ran the train through the gamecenter.

Theodosia smiled and ran after it, giggling.

William talked with Georges and Frances as they watched the younger Hamilton's chase, or cry, after Philip and Theodosia.

" Ils sont mignons ensemble," Georges said offhandedly.

Frances tilted her head and William looked confused.

Georges blinked.

" What?"

" What did you just say?"

" I said something?"

" Yeah. In french."

" Oh. I don't know," Georges admitted. " I guess I was just, uh.. thinking out loud?"

" Oh."

" About what," Frances goaded, sitting at a table and watching the smaller children play.

" Ça ne vous concerne pas."

Frances frowned and Georges cackled, drawing the attention of Lafayette.

" Why are you not playing with your friends, mon lapin?"

" They are, 'ow you say, busy."

" Georgesssssssssssss!"

Lafayette raised a brow and followed the voice to Philip, who was sitting with Theo on the floor playing with the train.

" Oh? Es-tu sûr, mon fils?"

" Oui, papa."

" He seems to think otherwise."

Georges shrugged and Frances slugged him in the shoulder, eliciting a yelp from the french boy.

" What the 'ell?!"

" Go play with Philip, you french beanpole."

" Alright, alright, fine, you don't 'ave to get so violent."

" Hey, it works."

"Alright, everyone, back outside to play minigolf in fifeteen!" Laurens called out, gathering up the putts and balls for the endevour.

He was humming lightly to himself when Alexander came over.

" I saw your daughter hitting Laf's son."

" Hitting on, or literally hitting?"

" Literally hitting."

" Tha's my girl."

Alexander laughed and punched John's arm lightly.

" So, why did we invite Jef and Madison again?"

" Because he Thomas has kids, James lives with Thomas and is kinda the group babysitter, and Philip has a habit of making friends with everyone, so he knew them?"

" Oh, right," Alexander said in a false cheeriness. " Kinda like why Burr is here."

" Man, you gotta let your shit with him go. It's been years, Alex."

" Yeah, yeah, I know. I wouldn't have let him come if I wasn't still friends, we just bicker like two nannies sometimes."

" Psh, that's putting it lightly."

" Watch it, Laurens."

" Why, Mr. Hamilton, are you threatening me?"

" Yes."

John narrowed his eyes and grinned deviously.

Alexander gulped and then burst into laughter as he was hoisted up and over John's shoulder, staring at the room upside down, blood rushing to his face.

" John, please, my son is here."

" That doesn't bother me."

" My wife is here."

" And?"

" John, please, I give, I give!"

" Pussy."

John set him down any way.

" Language."

" You love me."

" That I do, but you must watch your language around my children or Eliza will have my ass for it."

" Alex."

" Yeah?"

" Did you just say ass?"

" fUCK- I mean.. frick??"

Laurens laughed, handing Alexander the equipment for mini-golf before slapping him on the back and going over to the kids.

" Alright, kiddos, who's ready to play golf?"

There was a bunch of tiny cheers from the group of kids and the door opened again, causing them all to look up.

" Christ on a bike, sorry I'm late. GPS is officially the worst thing on my phone, and my kiddo was needing to be changed after getting sick, " Peggy said as she walked in, strolling in her baby boy, holding a present.

" Aunt Peggy!"

" Pipper pan!"

She bent down and hugged him.

Philip squeezed her back, grinning from ear to ear before looking in the baby stroller at his sleeping cousin.

" He's so tiny."

Peggy grinned.

" Peggy~!"

The woman looked up in time to get hugged on both sides by her sisters.

" Eliza, Angelica~!"

" The Schuyler sisters," Alexander ended, walking over and hugging Peggy with one arm, balancing the golf shit in his other hand.

" Sorry we couldn't be there for the birth of your little boy."

" Oh, don't worry, he was unexpected," she said, laughing a bit. " But if I have another, there is no excuse, you must come and see them."

" Of course."

" You're just in time to join us for putt-putt," Eliza said happily.

" You'll have to pay for yourself," John said over his shoulder as he herded the children out the door to the golf-course. " I'm broke after paying the fee for these lovely creatures of knee-length."

" Absurdité, I'll pay," Lafayette said, doing exactly that.

Peggy smiled warmly, kissing his cheek.

Lafayette blushed and grinned.

" Get a rooooooooom," Mulligan taunted.

Alexander laughed, Eliza swatting his shoulder.

" C'mon, the kids have probably overthrown John by now," Mulligan teased, although there was a little bit, if not a lot, of truth to that statement." Especially William. That kid is like his dad. It's not always great." 

" A tiny tailor's apprentice, how terrifying."

" Watch it," Mulligan said, laughing. " He might hear you. He smells fear."

The group snuck outside and were glad to find silence aside from the kids chatting amongst themselves.

Alexander laid the equipment down for the picking.

" Alright, who's ready to play mini-golf?"

A small cheer of " I am!" rang through the area. It was cute.

Peggy took her son from his stroller and rocked him.

" I wanna play but Stephen might make that difficult."

Eliza looked at her own two year old crawling around by her feet.

Angelica looked at her twelve year old and shrugged before kneeling and picking up Alexander Jr. and walking over to Peggy.

" I'll watch your kids. You two go have fun."

" Angelica, you don't have to."

" I want to. Now, go."

Peggy kissed her boy on the head and then went to help Alex distribute equipment between the kids, picking her own up and joining the fray.

Eliza hugged Alex jr. and her sister before going to do the same.

Angelica smiled softly and then turned to her own son.

" Go play with your cousin."

" Ma, c'mon."

" No, you go play with him."

" It's awkward."

" Why?"

" He's younger than me."

" Tough luck, go play."

Philip Church muttered under his breath but went and joined them anyway.  
\-------

Now, the adults were playing with the kids, but they definitely weren't taking turns. It was moreso trying to sabotage each other while not hurting the kid's chances of winning.

Lucy was in the lead, Theo in second, and Pip and Philip tied in third. Frances was in fourth, William in fifth, Angie was in sixth place, and Georges was last, but he didn't care, living for the bantering between Pip and Theo. They were only two points apart, but they were fighting like it was more.

As for the actual adults, Madison was in the lead because he was the only one paying attention to not sabotaging each other, and was actually playing one at a time with the kids just to avoid the drama.

You could argue Alex was in second, or that Jefferson was in third, but Burr was definitely caught in the cross fire.

Eliza spent most of the game watching the kids while waiting to go.

Alexander ended up flat on his back when Jefferson swung and knocked him down.

" You fuck!"

" Alexander!"

" You saw that!"

" I did, but watch your language!"

" He did it on purpose!"

Thomas shrugged.

Alexander glared.

Eliza sighed.

Aaron retrieved the balls that had been displaced by Alexander's fall.

Dolley had given up playing and was following Madison around, keeping the kids calm.

John golfed around Alex's form.

" Is it really worth wasting your shots to golf around me?"

" Hell yes it is. You're like a starfish."

" No wonder you're losing."

" Hey, I'm having fun, who gives a flippin' fuck if I'm bad at this?"

" Language."

" Bite me, Hamilton."

" Kinky."

John laughed.

\---

" I win," Lucy said cheekily.

" Well, yeah, but only because Theo kept me from second place!" Philip responded haughtily, laughing softly.

" I kept you from it because i'm better than you at golf," Theo concluded, smiling.

Aaron raised a brow at his daughter, chuckling to himself.

Alexander and Thomas sat to the side, bitter and not talking with one another.

Somehow, they had ended up both losing their balls in the water and were disqualified.

Mulligan had caught up to James, and even surpassed him, Eliza in second, and Burr in third.

John was once again dead last, but he had fun, and even offerred to let Ham share with him, but the man had too much pride to say yes, so there it was.

" That was fun," Eliza said, walking over and plopping down by her husband, inviting John over as well.

" We should do this again sometime," John replied, sitting in Hamilton's lap, crossing his ankles.

" I agree," Mulligan concluded, sitting beside the group.

" Yo, has anyone seen my dad," Georges asked.

" Or my Aunt Peggy," Philip continued.

John, Eliza, Mulligan, and Alexander shared a look.

" They didn't."

" They're probably further down getting acquainted."

" Psh, yeah, 'acquainted.' That's what the kids are calling it these days," John said cheekily.

" John," Eliza hissed out, slapping his shoulder, causing the freckled man to laugh.

" What, it's true."

" They're probably just talking," Alexander butted in.

" About sex," Mulligan teased.

" I don't want to hear this," Eliza said, getting up.

" Great, you've made my wife upset!"

" Awww, c'mon, Liza, he's just playing."

" Yeah, honest. I saw them further down just playing the bonus hole for a chance at the prize," Mulligan admitted.

" You could've said that," Eliza said, exasperated.

" Just wanted to see what you'd say," Mulligan admitted.

Alexander shoved him lightly.

Eliza brushed herself off, looking Alexander and John over before shrugging and gathering all the kids.

" Thank you all for coming~!"

She handed out goodie-bags.

A chorus of 'thank you's' rang out and Eliza smiled warmly.

Philip hugged all his friends goodbye.

" Thank you for showing up, guys!"

" See you at school, Pip," Theo said, taking her father's hand and heading home.

" Au revoir, Philip."

" Au revoir, Georges."

" On se voit à l'école?"

" Oui, Georges."

Alexander smiled proudly at his son speaking french with his friend.

Eliza walked over and hugged him, watching the exchange as well, kissing his cheek.

" He's bilingual, like you, love."

" He takes after you."

" You flatter me, Eliza."

She giggled and kissed him.

He smiled and kissed her back.

John stuck out his tongue.

" Bleh, heteros."

" John, I'm bi."

" mhmm."

" John, we dated."

" Uh-huh."

" John we go to gay parades together."

"... Okay, you've got me there."

Alexander laughed.

Philip ran over and hugged his dad's leg.

Alexander looked down, smiling.

" Heya, lil man, what's up?"

" Everyone is going home, papa."

" Did you say goodbye to them all?"

" Yes, papa."

" Good boy."

Philip beamed.

" Does that include your cousins?"

Philip blinked and snapped in realization before dashing off. He hugged his eldest cousin, getting shoved away before going and kissing his baby cousin's forehead, whispering goodbye to the sleeping baby and running back.

" It does now."

Alexander smiled and went to get his own toddler back from Angelica, doing so carefully.

" Thank you for watching him, Angelica."

" It's really no problem."

Eliza came over and took Alex jr. from her husband, leading Philip and Angie to the car.

" Alexander, can you help me get the presents after I get everyone buckled up?"

" Yes, dear," Alexander called back before hugging Angelica goodbye.

" Don't forget to text."

" I won't. Be safe."

With that, Alexander left to bring Philip's toys to the car, and Angelica and her son went home.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mon Oisillon: "little birdie," or " my little birdie."
> 
> "Surprise pour votre fils": Surprise for your son.
> 
> "Théâtral": Theatrical
> 
> "En temps opportun": In the right time
> 
> "Quelle": What?
> 
> "Ils sont mignons ensemble": They are cute together
> 
> "Ça ne vous concerne pas": None of your business
> 
> mon lapin: my rabbit
> 
> "Es-tu sûr, mon fils?": Are you sure, my son?
> 
> "Absurdité": Nonsense
> 
> "Au revoir" : Goodbye
> 
> "On se voit à l'école?": See you in school?
> 
> "Oui,": Yes


End file.
